A comme Amoureux
by Mael-kun
Summary: A comme Amoureux, P comme Pari, ou comme Perdu. Un pari, c'est comme ça que tout à commencé, que tout à dérapé. Un amoureux, un autre un peu perdu. Des sentiments mais lesquels ? Dire que tout ça partait d'un pari..


**Hello !**

 **Cet Os a été réalisé pour un défi pour le forum "La gazette des bonbons au citrons", je vous met les conditions à la fin**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ses dents grincèrent, il venait de perdre son pari et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne l'enthousiasmait pas.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que son jumeau soit aussi horrible avec lui, heureusement qu'il l'aimait bien sinon il lui aurait déjà fait sauter la tête.  
Il entra dans la grande salle avec une tête d'enterrement, faisant sourire son diabolique frère. Note à lui-même : Mettre ses sentiments de côtés pour l'égorger une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard. Quoi que, se retrouver à Azkaban n'était pas une chose amusante. Note à lui-même : Ne pas tuer Georges, ou alors juste avant de mourir, oui ça c'était mieux, ils étaient nés ensemble ils mourraient ensemble.

Cette pensée lui arracha finalement un petit sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand, une fois assis à côté de son double, il reçut un coup de coude de celui-ci ainsi qu'un coup de menton vers la table des Serpentard. Par Merlin ce qu'il avait envie de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra en pleine tête ! Mais il dut se retenir, non, ici à la vue de tous il serait accusé alors que s'il faisait ça discrètement personne ne le soupçonnerait. Il s'imaginait déjà les cris de son "frère adoré" devant toutes les souffrances qu'il lui préparait. Un nouveau coup de coude le fit sortir de ses pensées sordides et il soupira en jetant un regard noir vers son jumeau. Il se leva donc et traîna des pieds en direction de la table des vert et argent en pensant à toute la douleur qu'il infligerait à son frère pour cette humiliation. A ce moment-là Fred détestait réellement son frère. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix... Il afficha un grand sourire et s'assit à côté du jeune homme qu'il devait inviter.

"-Salut !  
-Salut, répondit l'autre en se méfiant  
-Dit, ça te dit qu'on se voit tout à l'heure ?"

L'autre sembla réfléchir et Fred, lui, priait pour qu'il lui réponde rapidement. Il était sûr que l'autre allait décliner sa proposition, et ça aurait été tout à fait normal, et il voulait juste partir d'ici le plus vite possible afin de mettre à exécution sa vengeance.

"D'accord"

Personne n'aurait pu être plus étonné que les jumeaux. Le Serpentard avait accepté l'invitation. Non réellement ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Fred replaça rapidement son sourire et lui indiqua l'heure et l'endroit, avant de rejoindre son frère dont la mâchoire était encore grande ouverte. Georges, qui riait déjà du refus du plus jeune, était étonné - et encore ce n'était qu'un euphémisme - qu'il ait finalement accepté. Fred, lui, était satisfait de ne pas s'être fait humilier devant tout le monde comme ils s'y attendait. Il était ravi, vraiment. Il envoya une grande claque dans le dos de son frère en rigolant et lui chuchota :

"Tu ne t'y attendait pas à ça !"

L'autre Weasley se contenta de lui tirer la langue de manière puérile ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Le temps passa lentement, trop lentement. Il avait donné rendez-vous au Serpentard à 17 heures et il était à peine 11 heures 23, il devait attendre. Mais quelle idée de fixer un rendez-vous aussi tard ? Il laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table. Encore 5 heures 37, ha non, 36. Peu importe, c'était trop long pour lui, il en avait marre d'attendre. Finalement la journée passa. Beaucoup trop lentement, mais elle passa. 16 heures 40, enfin. Il se dirigea vers le parc, lentement pour ne pas être trop en avance, même si c'était peine perdue. Il arriva au point de rendez-vous à 16 heures 50. C'était raté pour ne pas arriver trop tôt. Le vert et argent arriva finalement, 8 minutes 35 plus tard selon la montre de Fred.

"-Salut ! dit-il  
-Salut, répondit le nouvel arrivant  
-Comment vas-tu  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Bien"

Le plus vieux commença à marcher et l'autre le suivit. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais, après tout, c'est en parlant de rien que naît l'amitié généralement. Ils rentrèrent finalement peu avant le couvre-feu et se saluèrent d'un signe de main au moment où ils se séparèrent. Fred remonta dans son dortoir fier de s'être fait un nouvel ami, après tout, entre amitié et amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Il alla donc se coucher sans remarquer le sourire sadique de Georges qui voyait cette nouvelle amitié "inter-maisons" d'un mauvais œil. Il allait surveiller ça.

Le lendemain il se réveilla de bonne humeur, toujours les pensées occupées par la soirée de la veille. Il fit tout de même disparaître son sourire idiot avant de descendre déjeuner dans la grande salle, pour éviter les questions. Il blagua avec ses amis, comme à son habitude, mais jetait de temps en temps des regards vers la table où était installé son nouvel ami. Il lui fit un signe pour lui fixer un rendez-vous le soir même au même endroit et à la même heure. Ils allaient bientôt être en vacances et il devrait retourner au Terrier mais avant, il voulait profiter de cette amitié naissante. L'autre hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait et retourna à son assiette. Le roux fit de même, reportant son attention sur ce qu'il mangeait. Il finit le repas dans la bonne humeur puis retourna dans son dortoir afin de se préparer. Aujourd'hui il n'avait que deux heures de cours. Une fois prêt il descendit dans les cachots avec la même bonne humeur que le matin, une que même le professeur de potion ne parvint pas à lui enlever. Quand les cours se terminèrent le roux remonta dans son dortoir pour finir de préparer ses affaires pour les vacances. Quand l'heure du rendez-vous approcha il descendit pour se rendre à leur point de rencontre. Il y trouva son ami qui était déjà arrivé.

"-T'es là depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il  
-2 minutes grand max, répondit l'autre  
-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre  
-Non t'inquiète t'es à l'heure, c'est moi qui était en avance"

Le Serpentard lui sourit et il lui retourna son sourire. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, se racontant leur journée puis s'assirent près d'un arbre.

"-Tu rentres chez toi pour Noël ?  
-Non, je reste ici  
-Ho..  
-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude, c'est juste un peu vide sans tout le monde  
-Ouais., je viendrais te voir, moi si tu veux ?  
-Tu ferais ça ? demanda le vert et argent en se tournant vers lui  
-Bien sûr !  
-Merci  
-C'est à ça que servent les amis, ne me remercie pas !"

Amis ? N'étaient-ils que ça ? Des amis. Son cœur lui voulait plus, tellement plus. Mais il ne devait pas le brusquer. Leur amitié était encore fragile et il ne devait pas laisser paraître ses sentiments s'il voulait ne pas tout gâcher. Peut-être qu'il lui dirait plus tard, peut-être qu'un jour il lui avouerait tout, mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant il voulait simplement profiter de leur rendez-vous, de leurs discutions, du sourire qui avait éclairé son visage quand il lui avait, en quelque sorte, promis de venir le voir pendant les vacances. Il sourit. Il aimait être avec lui, même si pour l'autre garçon il n'était qu'un ami.  
Ils rentrèrent peu avant le couvre-feu mais cette fois Fred raccompagna le Serpentard jusqu'à son dortoir. Il retourna ensuite au sien.

"-T'était où ? lui demanda Ron à peine fut-il entré dans la salle commune  
-Les mystères de Fred ! répondirent les deux jumeaux en cœur"

Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire. Fred resta discuter un peu avec ses amis de Gryffondor et partit se coucher en même temps que Georges. Les deux frères s'endormirent rapidement, mettant au point leurs projets pour les vacances, qui commençaient le surlendemain.

La journée suivante ressembla assez à la précédente. Bonne humeur, cours, rendez-vous, discussions, rentrer peu avant le couvre-feu, question de Ronald, même réponse des jumeaux, rire, discussion avec les Gryffondor. Mais ce soir lors de la conversation avec les autres de sa maison il perdit son sourire, et c'est là que tout dérapa.

"-Quand même Fred, tu traînes beaucoup avec Goyle ces derniers temps  
-Ouais, fait gaffe c'est un Serpentard, ce ne sont pas de bonnes personnes  
-Il a raison, ils sont vicieux et manipulateurs  
-Moi je dis que tu devrais faire attention  
-En plus ce saleté de serpent te prends tout ton temps  
-Oui, on ne te voit presque plus."

Ses prétendus amis avaient continués leurs reproches pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure mais ils ne les écoutaient déjà plus. Ils se pensaient supérieur parce qu'ils appartenaient à Gryffondor ? Mais ils n'étaient qu'une bande de gamins stupides. La maison ne fait pas les gens, les personnes à Serpentard peuvent être de très bonnes personnes comme celles de toutes les autres maisons. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient dans cette maison qu'ils étaient "méchants". Ils le dégoûtaient, tous. Il en eût marre. Il serra les poings et remonta dans sa chambre, attrapa un manteau puis redescendit et sortit de la pièce, furieux.  
Il erra dans le château. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner auprès de ces "stupides gamins". Ses pas le guidèrent vers les sous-sols. Il s'y assit, il allait dormir là, sur le sol. Tout d'un coup une voix le sortit du sommeil dans lequel il commençait à plonger.

"-Monsieur Weasley, que faites-vous ?  
-Je vais dormir ici.  
-Un différent avec ces stupides cornichons rouges et jaunes ?"

Fred rit puis soupira.

"-Oui, répondit-il  
-Cela fera moins 20 points pour votre maison mais je ne vais pas vous laissez dormir ici, suivez-moi."

Le roux acquiesça et suivit son professeur, priant pour pas qu'il ne le ramène dans son dortoir. Finalement Snape ouvrit une porte et le fit entrer.

"-Il y a une chambre d'amis au fond du couloir à gauche, la salle de bain se trouve en face. Ne faîtes pas de bruit c'est tout ce que je vous demande.  
-Merci beaucoup professeur, balbutia-t-il"

Severus lui jeta un dernier regard et retint un sourire attendrit. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ce cornichon qu'il avait invité dans ses appartements, surtout qu'il était à Gryffondor. Mais il savait pourquoi les autres l'avaient, plus ou moins, contraint à dormir dehors et il leur en voulait. Il pouvait bien se montrer compréhensif pour une fois. Il s'assit à son bureau et le roux se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui était destiné. Il ne comprenait pas ce geste que le professeur de potion avait fait pour lui mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il s'allongea, trop fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Severus alla se coucher plusieurs heures après et vérifia, en passant, que son "invité" dormait correctement. Il le trouva, serrant sa couverture dans ses bras, tellement fort que si ça avait été une personne vivante elle serait sûrement déjà morte, des traces humides sur les joues, preuve qu'il s'était laissé aller. Tout ça à cause de ces stupides Gryffondor. Il serra le poing et jura de se venger, il détestait voir quelqu'un dans cet état, peu importe à quelle maison il appartenait, ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Il se rendit dans sa chambre mais ne s'endormit qu'une heure plus tard, des images tournant dans sa tête.

Quand Fred se réveilla il regarda autours de lui, légèrement inquiet de ne pas reconnaître les lieux avant de se rappeler de la soirée d'hier. La colère remonta d'un seul coup et il dut se retenir au mur pour le pas tomber, il tremblait. Il se maîtrisa un peu, assez pour tenir debout sans avoir besoin de se tenir et sortit ensuite de la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et trouva des affaires pliées sur le bord du lavabo. Il remercia mentalement le professeur de potion car il avait oublié ses affaires dans son dortoir à cause de son départ précipité. Il prit une rapide douche avant de s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'on lui prêtait. Il sourit en voyant une cravate verte et argent, bien sûr le professeur devait laisser sa marque mais cette fois ci ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'enfila donc puis se rendit dans la pièce principale avant de sortir. Note à lui-même : penser à remercier le professeur Snape plus tard, et à lui rendre ses affaires, il n'était pas un voleur. Il se rendit dans la grande salle où il se dirigea, sans un regard pour sa maison, vers la table des Serpentard. Il s'assit à côté de son ami et ils parlèrent, il discuta même avec d'autres membres de la maison. Il mangea un peu puis sortit de la salle pour aller chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir. Il profita qu'il y ait peu de monde pour se glisser discrètement dans sa chambre, récupérer sa valise puis ressortir sans se faire voir. Il attendit ensuite ses frères et sa sœur dans le parc, après avoir dit au revoir aux serpents.

Toute la famille, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, arrivèrent quelques temps après et il se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie. Il se rendirent ensuite sur le quai de la gare et s'installèrent dans le train. Le jeune homme passa le trajet à trouver de nouvelles idées de farces avec Georges. Cependant on lui demandait souvent l'origine de sa cravate. Il finit par répondre un très énigmatique "C'est un cadeau" qui déclencha une montagne de question. Cependant Fred refusa d'en dire plus et se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Quand ils furent tous arrivés à la gare et qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur mère la famille Weasley rentra chez elle, accompagnés par Harry. Hermione les rejoindraient la semaine suivante. "Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps" pensa Georges qui avait finalement trouvé un plan et qui savait que la jeune femme le désapprouverait et tenterait même de l'empêcherait de le mettre à exécution.  
Quelques jours plus tard Fred sortit pour la journée, tous se demandèrent où il pouvait bien aller, Georges lui profita de cette journée pour terminer la mise en place de son plan.  
Fred, de son côté transplana à peine fut-il sortit de la maison et se retrouva à Pré au lard. Son ami était censé arriver vers 11 heures. Ce qui lui laissait 45 minutes pour trouver, dans les boutiques, de nouvelles idées pour le magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il voulait ouvrir avec son frère. Il acheta quelques choses et pris soin de noter ce qu'il repéra sur un bout de parchemin qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous que Goyle et lui s'étaient fixés quelques jours plus tôt. L'autre garçon arriva peu après.

"-Hey !  
-Salut, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.  
-A moi aussi. C'est sympa d'avoir fait le déplacement  
-C'est normal tu sais. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?  
-Ça va, c'est assez calme avec tout le monde en moins  
-Tu m'étonnes  
-Et toi ? Ça se passe comment ? Bien ?  
-C'est... bruyant, on va dire."

Ils rirent un peu puis se dirigèrent vers "Le Chaudron Baveur" et s'y installèrent. Ils commandèrent à manger et discutèrent des dernières nouveautés du monde sorcier. L'après midi, ils traînèrent dans les quelques boutiques de Pré au lard avant que le Serpentard ne doivent rentrer. Fred, qui n'avait pas d'heure donnée pour rentrer chez lui, le raccompagna jusqu'au château avant de transplaner devant sa maison. Il esquiva les questions de sa mère qui était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine et monta à l'étage rejoindre son frère jumeau. Ils parlèrent un moment des repérages que Fred avait fait et inventèrent même un nouveau produit. Enfin du moins ils essayèrent. Après la troisième explosion leur mère les appela pour manger et ils descendirent, se promettant de continuer leur création après. Le repas fut bruyant, mais après tout c'était normal, on était chez les Weasley et à peine fut-il terminé que les deux frères disparaissaient déjà à l'étage pour terminer leur création, comme ils se l'était promis. Ils travaillèrent jusque tard afin que le produit ait l'effet voulu pis, satisfaits, le rangèrent dans leur armoire secrète avant d'aller se coucher.

"-Bonne nuit Fred  
-Bonne nuit Georges"

Quand il voyait la complicité qu'il avait avec son frère il en venait presque à regretter son plan pour l'éloigner de Goyle, presque. Mais il se disait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien car l'autre était incapable de l'aimer comme Fred le voulait. Oui, c'était pour son bien.

Les vacances passèrent lentement, effervescence du terrier ne permettait pas à Fred de se déplacer et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas reçu de réponse à sa dernière lettre. Ils retourneraient à Poudlard le lendemain alors à quoi bon s'en faire. Il sourit, il avait hâte de retrouver l'ambiance du château et ses amis. Mais avant ça il lui restait une dernière soirée au terrier et il comptait en profiter. Il se leva de son lit, où il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi, et descendit dans le salon. Ses frères et ses parents y étaient déjà, ainsi qu'Harry. Ils n'attendaient plus que Ginny et Hermione. Les deux filles apparurent quelques minutes plus tard et étreignirent toute la famille. Ils dînèrent et passèrent le reste de la soirée en famille. Fred aimait cette ambiance, ils l'aimaient tous, ils se sentaient bien. La soirée se termina dans cette même ambiance, une ambiance apaisante. Ils firent tous leurs valises pour le retour à l'école avant d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain toute la famille se rendit à la gare, mis à part Bill qui avait du repartir tôt le matin même et Arthur qui travaillait. Ils dirent au revoir à Moly et à Charlie et s'installèrent dans leur compartiment en attendant le départ. Quand le train démarra Fred et Georges se tournèrent vers l'autre personne présente avec eux, Lee Jordan.

"-Ne me regardez pas comme ça vous deux !  
-Mais pourquoi ?, demanda innocemment Fred  
-Je ne sais pas laquelle de vos inventions tordues vous voulez me faire tester mais c'est non, comme à chaque fois.  
-Pff  
-T'es pas drôle, lui dit Georges  
-Allez vous chercher une autre victime !  
-Lee..  
-.. s'il te plait !  
-Non  
-Aller !  
-Non j'ai dit !  
-S'il te plait, s'l te plait, s'il te plait ...  
-Laisse tomber Georgie, il ne craquera pas. Viens, on va trouver quelqu'un qui sera digne de tester notre génie !"

Lee soupira tandis que les jumeaux sortaient de leur compartiment. Finalement après un tour de train et de nombreux refus ils trouvèrent enfin un jeune Poufsouffle de première année qui accepta. Les deux frères l'entraînèrent à leur suite à peine eut-il accepté pour ne pas qu'il change d'avis. En les voyant revenir avec un garçon Lee soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête. "Pauvre garçon", pensa-t-il, mais il n'eût pas le temps de le mettre en garde qu'il se jetait déjà sur les "bonbons" des deux frères qui sourirent.

Ils avaient libéré le garçon une fois qu'ils s'étaient aperçu que l'invention fonctionnait comme prévu et avaient continué de parler avec leur ami jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Une fois arrivés ils mangèrent dans la grande salle puis regagnèrent leur dortoir. Durant tout le repas Fred avait chercher le regard de Goyle afin de lui parler mais sans succès. C'est donc déçu qu'il partit se coucher. Mais il se dit qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de lui parler le lendemain. Cependant il ne le croisa pas, ni au repas, ni dans les couloirs. Il le revit enfin trois jours plus tard, durant le repas du midi mais le Serpentard ne sembla pas le remarquer. Une semaine passa sans qu'il ne le croise de nouveau. La semaine suivante il le vit tous les jours mais ça ne semblait pas être réciproque, il était comme invisible aux yeux de son ami. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua à essayer de capter son attention. Cependant, durant les deux mois suivants, le Serpentard ne lui adressa pas le parole et ne lui fit aucun geste. Il aurait du comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il ne se rendit compte de rien, lui trouvant des excuses à chaque fois.

Georges aurait préféré que son frère se rende à l'évidence afin qu'il puisse tourner la page mais il semblait perdu en plein rêve. Il avait réponse à chacun de ses arguments et se braquait dès que l'on évoquait la possibilité que Goyle ne veule plus avoir de contacte avec lui.

Mais malgré la façade qu'il montrait, plus le temps passait, plus les jours et les mois défilaient, plus il perdait espoir. Fred avait fini par reconsidérer les hypothèses de son frère et, même s'il n'en voyait pas la raison, peut-être que, effectivement, le Serpentard ne voulait plus de lui, même en tant qu'ami. Mais admettre ça lui faisait trop de mal alors il préférait lui trouver de nouvelles excuses. Peut-être qu'on l'obligeait à se tenir loin de lui ? Peut-être avait-il trop de travail pour penser à autre chose ? Peut-être qu'il voulait attendre avant de lui parler car il avait une importante nouvelle à lui annoncer ? Ou peut-être un mélange de tout. Oui, voilà, quelqu'un l'obligeait à travailler afin qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de se voir et que ça l'arrangeait car il avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer mais qu'il appréhendait sa réaction ! Mais quelle pouvait bien être cette nouvelle ? Fred se mit à réfléchir pour la trouver mais il eu beau y passer des heures il ne trouva pas la réponse.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Toujours aucune nouvelle. Les vacances arrivèrent, lentement, trop lentement. Ou bien trop vite il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait fuir Poudlard pour prendre du recul ou s'il voulait y rester encore pour avoir une chance de le croiser. Il n'espérait même plus lui parle, non, mais ne serait-ce que le croiser le rendait, un peu, heureux. Peut-être irait il lui parler une fois les vacances passées mais il n'en était pas certain. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il n'irait pas pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard mais pas maintenant.

Il fit sa valise, le cœur serré à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir voir le sourire de l'autre garçon pendant deux semaines, même si ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné. Il le trouvait magnifique. Pas que son sourire d'ailleurs, tout chez lui était beau, son visage, la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, sa voix quand il parlait, ses yeux quand il le regardait pendant une courte seconde, une seconde de trop qui trahissait le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il le trouvait magnifique quand il lisait, quand il riait, quand.. Un sourire hypocrite se forma sur ses lèvres, c'était tellement ironique. Lui était là, seul, avec ses foutus sentiments alors que l'autre riait dehors avec sa petite amie et ses amis. Il se trouvait pathétique. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, c'était Georges. Il plaqua son éternel sourire sur son visage pour ne pas que son frère voit qu'il déprimait et le salua. Il vit ensuite son jumeau s'étaler sur son lit avant de lui répondre d'une voix lointaine.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien, la routine.  
-Amelia ?  
-Amelia..  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Rien justement, elle m'ignore. J'ai essayer de m'expliquer, de m'excuser mais rien. elle ne veux pas m'écouter, elle fait comme si je n'existait pas"

Son cœur se serra. C'était exactement pareil que lui et Goyle. A la différence près qu'Amelia est une fille et pas lui, et que Goyle est attiré par les filles et pas par lui. Il sourit malgré tout, un sourire triste mais qui camouflait très bien ses pensées, un sourire pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas craquer, pas devant les gens, pas devant eux, pas devant lui. Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était mais il avait mal. Chaque faux sourire était un nouveau coup de couteau dans son cœur déjà meurtrit. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il voient, qu'Il voit qu'il est faible, il ne veux pas qu'ils ressentent de la pitié pour lui. Il finit de réconforter son frère avant de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il n'était pas là à son réveil, il dormirait peut-être autre part que dans leur dortoir. Georges lui posa quelques questions auxquelles il répondit. Pas assez précisément pour qu'il sache où il irait mais assez pour que sa curiosité ne le pousse pas à le suivre. Il finit sa valise et sortit de la chambre après un signe de main à son jumeau.

Il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans les cachots. Il hésita quelques secondes à toquer et quand il se décida enfin, la porte s'ouvrit après à peine quelques secondes.

"-Monsieur Weasley, je commençait à penser que vous ne vous décideriez jamais. Entrez"

Le roux sourit en frottant sa nuque et entra dans les appartements de son professeur. Il y était venus quelques fois depuis les dernières vacances. Deux pour être exacte. La première pour rendre les affaires qu'il lui avait prêter et la seconde pour un cours après un devoir qu'il avait raté en potion. C'était la quatrième fois seulement qu'il mettait les pieds ici pourtant il s'y sentait bien.

"-Que vouliez vous me dire ?  
-Et bien... J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais, rester pour la nuit on va dire.  
-Très bien, j'imagine que vous aurez à me parler aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement, murmura-t-il  
-Je me doutais. Très bien vous pouvez rester. Passez prendre des affaires après le repas puis revenez m'attendre ici. Je suis de garde cette nuit alors vous avez deux options, soit vous attendez que je l'ai terminé pour me parler, soit vous faites le tour de l'école avec moi pour pouvoir en parler si vous ne craignez pas de croisez un de ces stupides cornichons."

Fred rit à l'entente du surnom donné aux élèves par leur professeur de potion. Ce même surnom qu'il avait utilisé dans sa tête bien des fois pour parler de ses camarades. Il accepta de faire le tour de garde avec lui, au moins ça lui éviterais d'avoir à attendre et de se torturer encore le cerveau. Severus hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte pour l'inviter, enfin plutôt lui ordonner de sortir car il était l'heure du repas. Le Weasley sortit et marcha jusqu'à la grande salle. Il s'installa avec ses amis et lança un regard vers la table des Serpentards. Il se figea quand il vit que Goyle le fixait et, quand il repris ses esprits, lui fit un signe de la main. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et détourna le regard pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie qui rit. Elle vint ensuite se coller à elle et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Fred sentit son cœur se briser à cette vue et détourna les yeux. Un instant il perdit son éternel sourire mais celui-ci repris bien vite place sur ses lèvres. Un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Mais il devait encaisser, il n'avait pas le droit de craquer ou de se montrer faible. Alors il encaissait, plus, toujours plus, peut être trop. Il passa le reste du repas à discuter avec ses amis.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir. Fred pris quelques affaires et s'éclipsa discrètement pour rejoindre le maître des potions. Il du cependant patienter une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Severus ouvrit la porte et laissa le plus jeune entrer et y poser ses affaires avant qu'ils ne ressortent pour faire le tour de l'école. La première moitié se fit dans un silence gênant. Ce fut finalement le plus âgé qui débuta la conversation.

"-De quoi vouliez vous me parler monsieur Weasley ?  
-Oh.. En fait je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider, ou me donner un conseil  
-Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous être d'une quelconque utilité mais soit, dîtes moi."

Fred se mit à exposer son problème, ses sentiments qu'il savait non réciproque puisque la personne qu'il aimait avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Il ne donna aucun nom, ne voulant pas mettre le jeune Serpentard dans l'embarras en avouant à son directeur de maison qu'il était aimé par un Gryffondor, un garçon qui plus est. Severus l'écouta du début à la fin, sans l'interrompre. Il comprenait ce que l'étudiant ressentait, il avait vécu la même chose. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler de ça à quelqu'un, être écouté, qu'on l'aide. Mais il n'y avait eu personne, il n'y avait toujours personne, juste.. le vide. Il frissonna, assez discrètement pour pas que son élève ne s'en aperçoive mais il le fit. Il n'avait pas froid non. Seulement, il commençait à apprécier ce garçon et le voir dans cet état, dans le même état que lui au même âge lui brisait le cœur. A la différence près que le roux avait quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un par qui il espérait être conseiller, lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Lui avait eu tout le loisir, et le temps, de réfléchir à ce qu'il se serait passé si il avait été plus courageux. Quand Fred eu finit son récit, le maître des potions pris la parole.

"-Vous devriez parler  
-Mais il refuse de m'adresser la paroles, il m'ignore  
-Alors oblige le, laisse ton esprit Serpentard s'exprimer et trouve un moyen pour que vous vous expliquiez."

Fred hocha la tête. Il avait raison il devait s'expliquer avec son amis, l'était-il toujours d'ailleurs ?, s'il voulait avoir une chance d'arranger les choses entre eux. Il remercia son professeur et ils terminèrent la ronde en échangeant des banalités avant de regagner les appartements du plus âgé. Fred se dirigea vers la même chambre que la dernière fois et s'y allongea après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Severus. Ce dernier travailla encore un peu puis finit par aller se coucher en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son invité pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. En le voyant endormi paisiblement il sourit. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture mais il commençait à s'attacher à cet imbécile, comme au fils qu'il n'aurait jamais, le fils qu'il aurait du avoir avec Lily. Lily... Il s'interdit d'y penser plus longtemps et ferma la porte avant de gagner sa chambre pour dormir.

Le lendemain il se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude et entreprit de s'amuser un peu en réveillant le jeune homme qui dormait dans la chambre voisine. Il y entra sans faire de bruit et d'un coup de baguette enleva la couverture et ouvrit les rideaux avec un sourire narquois. Le jeune Weasley se recroquevilla sur lui même et cacha ses yeux avec son bras.

"-Maiiiiiiis !  
-Debout monsieur Weasley, vous allez être en retard  
-Encore 5 minutes s'il vous plait  
-Non  
-S'il vous plait  
-Non  
-Alleeeeer  
-Non, si dans un quart d'heure vous n'êtes pas prêt je vous jette dehors comme vous êtes actuellement  
-En pyjama ?  
-Exactement !  
-Mais c'est pas juste  
-Il vous reste 14 minutes, se contenta de lui répondre Severus en sortant de la pièce"

Le jeune homme, ne voulant pas se retrouver à devoir déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec son pyjama, pieds nus et non coiffé, fila dans la salle de bain. Il pris sa douche et s'habilla en un temps record. Il finit ensuite de se préparer, toujours en quatrième vitesse avant de rejoindre le professeur de potion.

"-Pile à temps monsieur Weasley  
-Merci merci, je suis génial c'est pour ça"

Le plus âgé soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte afin qu'ils ne se rendent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. En voyant le jeune homme arriver en compagnie du professeur de potion beaucoup d'élèves se turent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Lui souriait à la vue de leurs têtes et regagna sa place habituelle en silence. Il déjeuna en parlant avec ses amis mais, au moments où ils allaient sortir, une voix derrière lui lui lança :

"-Alors Weasley ? On se tape le professeur de potion !?"

Le roux serra les points et se retourna vers l'élève qui avait osé insinuer ça.

"-Primo, la ferme, secundo, non je ne me le tape pas, tertio, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant si tu veux bien la fermer et aller te rasseoir avec tes insinuations à deux balles !  
-Ouais ouais, t'es pourtant arriver avec lui ce matin, ça veux dire que t'as dormi dans sa chambre hier soir. Je suis désolé mais on a toutes les preuves pour dire ça !  
-Monsieur Flint, je retire 50 points à Serpentard pour vos propos diffamatoire, surtout qu'ils concernent un élève et votre directeur de maison. Je rajoute également une heure de retenue avec moi même et une avec Rusard, dit une voix dans son dos"

Fred se retourna vers Severus qui venait juste de l'empêcher de frapper l'imbécile qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête que celui-ci ignora avant de regagner son dortoir. Là il prit ses affaires et esquiva les questions de ses amis, et camarades, en sortant rapidement après avoir récupéré ses affaires. Il avait donc beaucoup d'avance sur l'heure à laquelle il était prévu que ses frères, sa sœur, Harry, Hermione et lui étaient censés partir. Tant pis, ça lui permettrait de traîner un peu dans le parc. Il en fit le tour trop rapidement à son goût ce qui fit qu'il dut quand même patienter au point de rendez-vous durant une bonne demi heure. Cependant cela lui permit de réfléchir à ce que le professeur Snape lui avait dit la veille au soir. Qu'ils parlent ? Qu'ils s'expliquent ? Mais comment ? Le plus simple aurait été de le confronter directement quand il le croisait, dans le réfectoire ou dans les couloirs. Cependant en faisant ceci il prenait l risque de se faire remarquer mais tout de même ignorer par Goyle. Non il fallait trouver une autre solution. Il cogita encore un moment avant, d'enfin, trouver une solution convenable, pile au moment où le reste de sa famille se trouvant encore à Poudlard le rejoignirent. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre Ron lui demander pourquoi il était arrivé avec leur professeur de potion ce matin. Au bout de la dixième fois, il soupira. Au bout de la quinzième fois ce fut Hermione qui, agacée, intervint pour lui ordonner de se taire, ce qu'il fit finalement en râlant. Fred la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle lui sourit. Le reste du trajet se passa plutôt calmement, enfin, aussi calmement qu'était possible un trajet avec le trio d'or et les jumeaux. Mouais... Disons qu'il se passa sans incident majeur, c'est plus correct. Une fois arrivés il retrouvèrent Molly et dirent au-revoir à Hermione, qui passait les vacances avec ses parents, et suivirent leur mère jusqu'à leur maison. Ils défirent ensuite leurs valises et se reposèrent un peu avant d'être appeler pour manger. Le reste des vacances fut quelque peu semblable aux précédentes mais elle permirent à Fred, et à toute la famille Weasley présente, de se détendre un peu.

Ces vacances passèrent cependant trop vite aux yeux de Fred qui s'était décidé à aller parler à Goyle dès que les cours auraient repris. Il voulait qu'il s'expliquent rapidement pour ne pas perdre plus de temps avec ses sentiments si l'autre le détestait et pour, qui sait, peut-être retrouver son ami. Il profita donc de chaque instant le séparant de la rentrée. Il dut cependant se résoudre à retourner à l'école lorsque les cours reprirent. Il soupira.

Une fois de retour au château il s'installa dans la grande salle pour manger avec ses amis. Il repéra ensuite Goyle assis à sa table et lui envoya un mots. Ce dernier ne vit pas d'où il venait et blêmit quand il le lut. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche et Fred sourit, ils allaient enfin avoir leurs explication. Georges lui fronça les sourcils à cette vue, pourvu que le Serpentard n'accepte pas, pourvu qu'ils ne se parlent plus jamais. Il était presque sûr que l'adolescent n'accepterait pas mais décida quand même de suivre son frère. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire, peut-être avait-il réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Oui, les surveiller était bien plus prudent.

Le soir même, il descendit donc, suivant discrètement son frère. Il fut surpris de voir que leur rendez vous avez lieu dans une salle de classe. Pourquoi ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à voit Goyle arriver et entrer, lui resta à l'extérieur de la pièce.

A l'intérieur le Serpentard regarda celui qui venait de fermer la porte avec un regard emplie de colère.

"-Weasley."

Fred sentit une grimace déformer sa face. Son, ancien, ami recommençait à l'appeler par son nom de famille, et plus par son prénom.

"-Gregory  
-C'est Goyle pour toi  
-Rien à battre  
-Tss.. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?  
-Faut qu'on parle  
-J'ai pas le temps  
-Mais si tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut  
-Non, le professeur Snape ne devrait pas tarder à arriver  
-Il ne viendra pas  
-Comment ça ? Pourtant c'était bien son écriture sur ...  
-Effectivement  
-J'y crois pas ! Tu l'as dérangé pour ça ? Et puis d'abord comment t'as réussi à lui faire accepter ça ?  
-J'ai mes raisons et astuces, maintenant il faut qu'on parle."

Le Serpentard soupira et s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la salle.

"-Deux minutes.  
-Ça me vas. Pourquoi tu m'évites ?  
-A ton avis abruti ?  
-Bah j'en sais rien !  
-Tss tu me fais chier ! Tu te fous de moi en plus !?  
-Non, je te jure que non..  
-Fais pas l'innocent !  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu me les brise ! C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute putain  
-Mais..  
-Je te hais ! Ne me parles plus, ne m'approches plus ! Je te déteste, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !"

Fred resta interdit quelques instants qui permirent à Goyle de s'en aller.

"-Attends, murmura Fred mais l'autre garçon était trop loin pour l'entendre"

Il tomba à genoux. Il le haïssait. Il avait encore du mal à s'en remettre, il le détestait. Son cœur se brisa, il avait mal, physiquement. Il porta ses mains à son cœur et laissa une larme couler. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis un torrent. Il voulait crier, hurler sa peine et sa douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait et ne devait rien dire. Alors il ne fit que pleurer. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit comme ça mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Ah non, en fait ils étaient deux. Il tenta un sourire mais son cœur lui fit encore plus mal alors il se plia en deux. Son frère se précipita près de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Fred s'appuya contre son torse et s'agrippa à son col en continuant de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible mais il n'en pouvait plus. Quand il se calma enfin son frère s'écarta un peu et la deuxième personne présente le souleva dans ses bras.

"-Vous.. n'êtes pas.. obligé... professeur..  
-Chut, dit le professeur en lui caressant la tête."

Fred ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bras de l'homme qui le portait et finit par s'endormir. Il fut emmener, avec son frère dans les appartements du plus vieux.

"-Monsieur Weasley, dit l'homme en déposant l'endormi sur un lit  
-Oui professeur ?  
-Personne ne doit être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé  
-Oui professeur.  
-Ah et.. veilles sur lui  
-Oui professeur."

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas voir ce stupide cornichon dans cet état. Pendant ce temps Georges rejoignit son frère dans l'autre chambre. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, non vraiment il détestait ça. Et tout était de sa faute. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se jura de demander conseil à Hermione dès le lendemain, après tout c'était elle la mieux placée pour savoir quoi faire. Il hocha la tête, oui il ferait ça. Il s'endormit se soir là, la culpabilité le rongeant.

En se réveillant Georges sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant son frère déjà réveillé, les yeux rougit.

"-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?, lui demanda-t-il  
-A peine une heure  
-Mmh ?  
-Peut-être deux  
-Mmh... ?  
-Bon okay quatre !  
-Mais il est à peine huit heure et demi !  
-Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir beaucoup.  
-Je vois ça.., soupira son frère, tu vas bien au moins ?  
-Ça va, et toi ?  
-Réellement ?  
-Oui oui..."

Georges soupira, il savait que son frère mentait. Les deux jumeaux se préparèrent et sortirent des appartements de leur professeur, après que Fred l'ai remercié, et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Georges retint une grimace en voyant le sourire forcé de son jumeau. Il devait parler à Hermione le plus vite possible.

"-Pst Hermy  
-C'est Hermione  
-Si tu veux, je dois te parler, rendez-vous dans le parc avant la pause de midi  
-Ok d'accord  
-Merci Hermy, a tout à l'heure  
-C'est Hermione, et à tout à l'heure."

Il lui sourit et la jeune fille lui sourit à son tour. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fred et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il sortit de la pièce rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Putain pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi son idée foireuse avait-elle réussi ? En voulant protéger son frère il l'avait détruit encore plus. La journée passa bien trop lentement à son goût. Midi arriva enfin et il rejoignit Hermione dans le parc. Il la salua et elle lui sourit.

"-Hey Hermy !  
-C'est Hermione  
-Peu importe"

La jeune femme soupira

"-Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?, demanda-t-elle  
-Ouais c'est vrai.. Disons que j'ai merdé, promet moi de pas t'énerver 'Mione  
-C'est plus Hermy maintenant ? Je crains le pire, vas-y dit moi tout  
-Promet moi de pas t'énerver s'il te plait  
-Tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est d'essayer  
-C'est déjà ça. Bon je t'explique, en gros j'ai un ami à moi qui est amoureux de quelqu'un. tu suis ?  
-Jusque là c'est très simple oui  
-Bon, cet ami qu'on va appeler A  
-Tu ne peux pas donner son vrai prénom ?  
-Non. Bon bref, A est amoureux d'une personne qu'on va appeler B, sauf que A à un ami, on va l'appeler C, tu suis toujours ?  
-Oui pour l'instant ça va  
-Bref, en gros C sait que B n'aime pas A. Du coup C à élaborer un plan pour les éloigner sauf que A est triste d'avoir perdu B. Tu vois ?  
-Oui oui je vois  
-Sauf que à cause de ça A et B se sont disputer et A ne va pas bien, il pleure beaucoup, il ne mange presque plus etc... Du coup C s'en veut beaucoup tu vois et il est venu me demander conseil. Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je te demande.  
-Okay alors primo : Arrête de parler de Fred, Goyle et toi avec ces noms de codes ridicules  
-Oups, grillé !?  
-Totalement, mais ne t'inquiète pas je te réglerais ton compte plus tard, le plus important c'est de régler cette histoire  
-Merci  
-Bon revenons à ton problème, je pense que tu devrais faire en sorte qu'ils s'expliquent  
-Ils ont déjà essayés  
-Et je me doute que tu as observé ?  
-Oui  
-Et ils se sont vraiment expliqués ou l'un à gueuler sur l'autre ?  
-... deuxième option...  
-Je m'en doutais. Tu vas faire en sorte qu'ils s'expliquent pour de bon pigé ?  
-Mais comment ?  
-J'en sais rien, trouve un truc, vous avez pas une de vos superbes inventions qui leur permettrait de faire ça ?, demanda la jeune femme  
-No.. Ho attends, si ! Je dois avoir un truc qui pourrait faire l'affaire  
-Mais vous avez vraiment des inventions pour tout et n'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle  
-Oui ! Merci Hermy t'es un génie !  
-C'est Hermione, dit la jeune sorcière en regardant son ami s'en aller"

Georges courut à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit leur placard d'inventions. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Leur invention des vacances de noël ! Mais oui bien sûr. Plus qu'à trouver un plan pour que ça marche puisque pour ça c'était Fred qui devait donner le bonbon à Goyle. Il devait y réfléchir. Il mis la boite dans sa poche et ressortit pour aller rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Il y trouva aussi son frère. Il n'avait encore rien mangé. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste auquel Fred répondit, mais plus aucune étincelle ne brillait dans ses yeux, ça le rendit encore plus triste, et encore plus coupable. Il finit son repas tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour recoller les morceaux, qu'il avait lui même brisé, entre Goyle et son frère jumeau. Il passa également tout l'après midi à réfléchir mais rien. Il ne trouvait pas la solution. De son côté Fred était allé en cours de potion mais Severus avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus son éternel sourire. Il n'était pas triste non plus pourtant, il était juste... vide, comme si toute émotion avait quitté son corps. Le professeur l'avait donc retenu à la fin du cours pour lui parler.

"-Monsieur Weasley ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je m'inquiète pour vous, lui avait-il dit  
-Il ne faut pas professeur, tout vas bien"

Mais il n'avait même plus la force de sourire, même plus la force de faire semblant. Severus s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Ce dernier lui sourit, faiblement, mais au moins c'était un vrai sourire.

"-Fred ?  
-Oui, demanda-t-il surpris car Snape avait utiliser son prénom  
-Tu veux rester encore quelques nuits ?  
-Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt à retourner dans le dortoir  
-Je prends ça pour un oui."

Fred hocha la tête puis sortit de la salle de cours sous le regard inquiet de son professeur. Il ne dormit pas dans sa chambre ce soir là, enfin si, celle se trouvant dans les appartements du professeur de potion et où il dormait chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça "sa chambre". Il y resta le lendemain également, et le sur-lendemain, et le jour d'après, et la semaine suivant, et le mois entier. Georges lui se creusa la tête et peaufina son plan. Il était dans l'urgence. Son frère ne mangeait presque plus, à peine le nécessaire pour vivre, si bien qu'il faisait de nombreux malaises. Il ne dormait presque plus non plus selon les dires de Severus. De grands cernes noirs avaient désormais élus domicile sous ses yeux, souvent accompagnés par des yeux rougis par des larmes qu'il essayait de cacher. C'était comme si la personne devant lui n'était plus son frère. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, ça faisait du mal à tout Poudlard, mais il n'était que trois à savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état. Lui, Severus et Hermione. Le professeur de potion avait même remarqué quelques petites cicatrices qui venait orner les poignets du plus jeune quand on passait sous les gros pulls qui les dissimulaient. De petites traces rouges, plus ou moins vieilles, même des fois encore ouvertes. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais ça lui faisait mal, parce qu'il se sentait impuissant. Il le voyait se détruire sans rien pouvoir faire. Fred avait même commencé à fumer. Ils maudissaient ces inventions moldus qui le tuait à petit feu. Puis il avait commencé à boire, beaucoup, des alcools pas toujours très doux. Puis les deux en même temps, comme s'il voulait réellement se détruire, partir loin. Il avait même tenter de se tuer une fois, enfin pas vraiment. Il était monté sur une chaise, une corde autours de son cou. Il s'était accroché puis finalement avait coupé la corde et s'était réfugié dans les bras de son professeur en pleurant. Il lui avait dit qu'il était lâche, qu'il était faible, que personne ne l'aimait et qu'il ne méritait pas sa pitié. Il lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de le jeter, de le renvoyer, qu'il puisse traîner dans les rues et mourir en paix. Là il avait sourit, un sourire malsain. Il lui avait demandé si même en ayant tout perdu il ne serait pas trop lâche pour cesser d'exister. Il avait rigolé, puis pleuré. Et Severus n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de le regarder, et de le serrer fort contre lui en lui disant de ne pas tout gâcher et que sa vie lui importait, que sa vie leur importait. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour l'aider, de tout faire pour lui rendre sa joie de vivre, qui lui manquait.

Ça faisait plus d'un mois et Georges, aidé d'Hermione, avait enfin finit par trouver une idée. Il avait eu d'autres idées avant mais toutes avait échouées. Ils étaient d'abord allé voir Goyle pour tout lui expliquer mais celui ci ne les avait pas cru, malgré l'état lamentable de Fred, qu'il ne sembla même pas remarquer. Ils avaient ensuite tentés diverses manières de les faire se réconcilier, mais aucune n'avait fonctionné. Ils avaient peur qu'après celle là ils ne puissent plus rien tenter. C'était la dernière, leur dernier espoir, elle devait marcher. Ils avaient bien entendu fait part de leur plan à Severus et il les avait aidé. Tout été en place, c'était ce soir, ça devait fonctionner. C'était maintenant ou plus jamais.

Severus avait donc donné rendez-vous à Goyle, en personne, dans une des salle de classe et Hermione avait fait la même pour Fred. Les deux avaient bien sûr acceptés donc notre magnifique trio attendait le soir avec impatience. Le plan tordu de Georges était en place, tout devrait bien se dérouler. Le soir même les deux élèves arrivèrent dans la salle de cours, chacun d'un côté différent et y trouvèrent la personne qu'ils étaient censés rencontrer. Un rideau avait été tendu au milieu de la pièce ce qui leur fit froncer les sourcils mais ils ne posèrent pas plus de question. Les deux élèves discutèrent un peu avec ceux qu'ils étaient venus rencontrer tandis que Georges fermait les porte à clé, caché entre les deux rideaux du milieu de la pièce. Quand cinq minutes furent passées il ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup et les deux "invités" sursautèrent. En comprenant qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce Fred se recula jusqu'à être bloqué par le mûr. En le voyant comme ça toutes les personnes présentes furent attristées, même Goyle. Le trio les firent s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre. Les forcés à s'expliquer ne servirait à rien ils le savaient alors ils avaient trouvés une autre solution.

"-Vous avez chacun une boite de bonbon posée devant vous  
-Oui  
-Et alors ?  
-Chacun votre tour vous devrez tendre la boîte à l'autre et il devra piocher un bonbon et le manger."

Fred le sentait mal, très mal...

"-C'est quoi ces bonbons ?, demanda Goyle"

Georges fit un petit sourire en coin

"-Il y a un peu de tout, les effets seront divers.  
-Et si on ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu stupide ?  
-Vous resterez enfermés ici jusqu'à ce que les boites soient vide, ha et, sans magie, dit-il en agitant leurs baguettes"

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent. Ce fut Goyle qui tendit sa boîte en premier. Fred attrapa l'un des bonbons, méfiant, et le mangea. Tout d'un coup il se mis à saigner du nez devant les regards amusés des personnes présentes ici.

"-Putain, Nougat Néansang, sérieusement Georges?  
-Avoue que c'est drôle  
-Moui pas tellement.., sourit-il"

Il tenta de stopper le saignement de son nez pendant une bonne minute avant d'abandonner et de tendre sa boite au garçon en face de lui qui en pris un. Il le mangea et fit une grimace.

"-Pff, dégeu, un dragées de bertie crochue  
-Quel goût ?, lui demanda Fred avec un sourire  
-Oeuf pourri.  
-Ow shit.. Vous avez vraiment mis ça dedans ?, rit le roux  
-Effectivement, avoua son frère en passant sa main derrière sa nuque  
-J'ai peur de ce sur quoi je vais tomber maintenant"

Il piocha un bonbon qu'il mangea. Quand elle le vit s'élever au dessus du sol Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Georges.

"-J'y crois pas ! T'as vraiment mis des Fizwizbiz ? On avait dit non !  
-Ah oui ? J'ai fait ça moi ? Je me souviens plus.. Ah tiens on m'appelle, je dois y aller"

Il s'enfuit en courant, suivit par Hermione. Severus soupira et laissa les deux jeunes gens seul le temps d'aller récupérer les deux "cornichons". Ainsi ne restèrent dans la pièce que Fred et Goyle. Au moment où le Serpentard allait partir, le Gryffondor le retint.

"-Un dernier ?  
-Tch, et pourquoi ça ?  
-Comme ça on est quitte, 2 à 2  
-Okay, soupira Goyle"

Il piocha un bonbon dans la boite que Fred lui tendait mais rien ne sembla se passer. Tout d'un coup il le regarda dans les yeux et Fred crut que son cœur allait exploser.

"-Fred, contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit je ne te déteste pas. En fait la vérité c'est que la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyé pendant les vacances m'a beaucoup blessé. Georges m'a dit que ce n'était pas toi qui l'avait écrite mais lui mais je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis plus approché de toi et que je me suis énervé la dernière fois mais au fond je ne te déteste pas, non en fait je t'aime toujours autant. Je suis désolé."

Un bonbon de vérité ? C'est ça hein Georges ?, pensa Fred. Mais il sourit, parce qu'il venait de retrouver son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras.

"-La lettre n'était pas de moi, si Georges te la dit c'est parce qu'il s'est sentit coupable cet idiot, je n'était même pas au courant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, je tiens à toi.."

Il s'arrêta une seconde, réfléchis puis se lança.

"-Moi aussi je t'aime"

Mais pour lui ça avait une signification bien différente de la simple amitié qu'il laissait transparaître. En revenant et en les voyant enlacés, le trio sut qu'ils avaient réussi.

"-Pour une fois qu'un de tes plans réussi Georges  
-Merci Hermy  
-C'est Hermione, et c'était pas un compliment à la base, enfin seulement à moitié  
-Mais moi je le prends comme un entier, sourit-il  
-Je vois ça, répondit-elle"

La jeune sorcière soupira et secoua la tête alors que le jeune homme lui sourit. Ils s'en allèrent rapidement avant de se faire remarquer par les deux adolescents en laissant Severus seul avec eux. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils suivirent le professeur de potion qui raccompagna son élève jusqu'à son dortoir puis qui rentra dans ses appartements avec son "protégé" (comme l'appelait Georges). Quand il se coucha se soir là, Fred ne pleura pas, et dormit d'un sommeil calme et long. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce n'était pas la tristesse qui dévorait son cœur mais le sentiment d'être "à sa place". Il était ravi. La vie repris son cours normal, comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Ils étaient devenus plus proche que jamais. D'autres personnes aussi s'étaient rapprochées d'ailleurs, comme par exemple Georges et Hermione qui sortaient maintenant ensemble. Enfin officiellement, seulement depuis le matin où on avait vu Georges embrassés rapidement, et jalousement, Hermione au réfectoire alors qu'un énième sorcier lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Fred avait d'ailleurs sourit et la jeune fille avait détourné les yeux, gênée. Mais en réalité cela faisait depuis bien plus longtemps. Tout se déroulait plutôt normalement, mais la fin d'année approchait. Goyle avait été invité à passer une partie des vacances au terrier par Fred, qui avait été soutenue par Georges, Hermione, Harry et Ron, et il avait finit par accepter et finalement il avait été conclut qu'il y resterait, non pas une partie, mais bien toute les vacances. C'est donc heureux, pour la première fois, qu'il pris le Poudlard Express afin de quitter Poudlard, pour une fois il n'allait pas passer l'été seul dans un manoir austère mais avec ses amis. Il fit tout de même le trajet avec les autres Serpentards et rejoignit la famille Weasley et Harry une fois arrivé à la gare. Moly le salua et il fit de même avant de suivre toute la famille jusqu'à leur maison.

"-Je suis contente que Fred aient invités un ami, d'habitude ils ne veulent pas, même pas leur meilleur ami, comment s'appel-t-il déjà... Ah oui, Lee Jordan ! Tu le connais d'ailleurs ? Il est comment ?  
-Maman !  
-Arrête de lui poser toutes ces questions  
-En plus il ne connait pas vraiment Lee  
-Pas beaucoup"

Leur mère leur jeta un regard désapprobateur et les deux garçons s'enfuirent à l'étage, emportant le Serpentard avec eux.

"-Désolé  
-Notre mère est un peu collante  
-Surtout quand elle rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois"

Goyle sourit, montrant que ce n'était pas grave et il s'assit sur le sol, vite imité par les deux autres. Puis Harry, Ron et Ginny se joignirent à eux et ils proposèrent de faire un jeu. Harry lui lança un regard désespéré.

"-Pitié n'accepte pas !  
-Même s'il n'accepte pas vous serez seulement deux contre quatre, donc on gagnerait quand même, lui dit Ginny"

Harry soupira et ils furent bien obligés d'accepter. Le jeu choisit fut le jeu du Roi.

"-C'est quoi ce jeu ?, demanda le Serpentard  
-C'est simple, répondit Harry, on pioche tous un papier dans ce verre et celui qui a la couronne doit donner un ordre à deux numéros. Les deux personnes désignées doivent exécuter l'ordre.  
-D'accord"

Les papiers furent mélangés et chacun en piocha un.

"-Roi !, cria Fred !  
-Et merde..., soupirèrent Ginny et Ron  
-Hum... Le numéro 1 doit avouer à maman avoir frapper le numéro 4  
-Je vais me faire tuer, dit Ron, Bon je peux au moins savoir qui je suis censé avoir frappé ?  
-Moi, répondit Fred en levant la main  
-Bon au moins c'est ni Ginny, ni Harry, ni Goyle, ça va"

Ron descendit donc les escaliers suivit discrètement par tous les autres.

"-Maman..  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis désolé mais, j'ai frappé Fred  
-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! Qu'as tu fait ? Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer ! Et vas présenter tes excuses à ton frère ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et remonta dans la chambre où il trouva tout le monde en train de rire. Les papiers furent re-mélangés une fois que tout le monde fut calmé et cette fois ce fut Harry qui obtint la couronne.

"-Le numéro 2 doit faire une demande en mariage au numéro 5 que le numéro 5 doit accepter  
-Rhaaa...  
-Par Merlin ! Demandé en mariage par ma propre sœur, rit Georges"

La jeune fille s'agenouilla

"-Georges, toi dont la beauté n'a d'égal que l'intelligence et toi qui es si stupide et immature, voudrait tu me faire le grand, elle toussa, dés-, elle toussa de nouveau, honneur de devenir mon mari.  
-Ouiii, je le veux, s'exclama celui-ci en se jetant sur sa sœur"

Les rires recommandèrent et se calmèrent quand les papiers furent de nouveau mélangés.

"-C'est moi le Roi, enfin la Reine ! Et je veux que les numéros 3 et 5 proclament que je suis la meilleure et belle et gentille femme qu'ils connaissent."

Harry et Fred se regardèrent dans les yeux et soupirèrent avant de crier :

"-Ginny est la petite fille la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus géniale et la plus casse-pied qu'on connaisse !  
-Héééé !"

Il rirent un peu en esquivant les coups que la benjamine tentait de leur porter puis mélangèrent les papier à nouveau.

"C'est moi le Roi, dit simplement Goyle  
-Donne nous un truc bien par pitié.., lui dit Ron  
-Hum... Hé bien le numéro 4 et le numéro 3 doivent faire un concours de chant  
-Prions pour que ça ne soit pas Ron, prions pour que ça ne soit pas Ron, dirent les deux jumeaux  
-Je vous emmerde !, répondit-il, En plus vos prières n'ont pas été entendus parce que je suis le numéro 4  
-Et qui est le 3 ? Fred ? Georges ?, demanda Ginny  
-Non  
-Non plus  
-Harry ?, demanda la même  
-Je me disais que peut-être que quelqu'un voulait prendre ma place  
-Non désolé, rit la jeune fille  
-Bon on fait quelle musique du coup ?, demanda le survivant  
-Petit papa Noël ?, proposa Georges  
-Non je sais ! Une souris verte !, s'exclama Fred  
-Bonne idée, approuva Ginny"

Les deux garçons commencèrent donc à chanter sons les rires et les applaudissements de toutes le personnes présentes. Quand ils eurent finis Ron se tourna vers Goyle.

"-Je déteste tes ordres !  
-Moi.. j'aime bien, répondit celui-ci entre deux rires"

Les papiers furent re-mélangés et le Roi désigné fut Georges. Il fit un signe de la main à Harry et à Ron pour qu'ils lui miment les numéros de Fred et de Goyle. Une fois qu'il eut connaissance des numéros il sourit sadiquement.

"Le numéro 1 et le numéro 2 doivent s'embrasser"

Fred regarda son papier où le chiffre 2 était inscrit, il le sentait mal, très mal. Quand il vit qui avait le numéro 1 il se jura de tuer son frère jumeau. Il se leva et, pendant un très court instant, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l'autre garçon. Il rougit fortement et son cœur rata un battement.

Leur mère les appela ensuite pour manger et ils descendirent, Fred et Goyle toujours aussi gênés. Le repas fut assez bruyant, Molly voulant en savoir toujours plus sur la vie de l'invité. Celui ci répondit poliment tandis que les autres personnes assis autours de la table tentèrent d'arrêter ses incessantes questions. Une fois le repas fini, la mère de famille lui annonça qu'il dormirait dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il monta donc ses affaires et les deux frères s'arrangèrent pour lui faire de la place. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher, mais n'évoquèrent pas le baiser échangé plus tôt dans la soirée. Pourtant celui ci avait réveillé des sentiments inconnus chez le Serpentard. Il ne savait pas mettre un mot dessus mais il savait qu'il avait envie de recommencer. Pourquoi ? Quel était ce sentiment étrange ? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas se risquer à le demander. Ils s'endormirent peu avant minuit.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin Goyle fut pris d'un fou rire monstrueux, dans lequel il entraîna Fred, en voyant les cheveux de Georges. Ceux-ci avaient décidé de devenir indépendant et de partir vivre autre part, mais aucun ne semblait d'accord sur la destination, si bien qu'ils allaient dans tous les sens. Oui ses métaphores étaient un peu excessives. Les deux adolescents finirent par s'écrouler sur le sol, morts de rire, tandis que Georges pestait contre eux.

"-Bande de gamins !  
-C'est... c'est pas... de notre faute, rirent-ils  
-Tss.."

Ils les laissa rire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un petit sourire apparaissant tout de même sur ses lèvres à la vue des deux autres riant, plus complices que jamais. Il se prépara avant de ressortir et de laisser la place dans la salle de bain à sa petite soeur.

"-Enfin !  
-Sorry baby-girl  
-Je suis pas un bébé !  
-Si tu le dis  
-Sinon, t'as vu Fred avec Grégory ? Ils ont l'air proches  
-Ouais, c'est une bonne chose ?  
-Oui et non, Fred attendait ça depuis longtemps mais imagine si il le blesse..  
-Les séparer ne changera rien, ça sera même pire  
-Je sais, mais j'ai peur pour lui  
-Moi aussi mais il est grand  
-Pas faux  
-Aller baby-girl, t'en fais pas pour lui."

La jeune fille soupira et entra dans la salle bain pour se préparer tandis que Georges rejoignait les deux autres dans la chambre où il les trouva en train de parler.

"-Yo ! Je vous ai manqué ?  
-J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, répondit Goyle  
-Ooooh la méchanceté ! Tu m'aimes pas c'est ça ?, fit-il mine de pleurer  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit et... oh et puis laisse tomber, soupira le vert et argent"

Fred soupira en secouant la tête et fit semblant de consoler son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer avant de retourner à sa place. Quand Ginny eut finit de se préparer ce fut au tour de Goyle, puis de Fred. Une fois tout le monde prêt les jumeaux décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques du chemin de traverse avec Goyle, Harry et Ron. Ils s'y rendirent donc grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Une fois sur place les deux plus âgés entraînèrent les trois autres à travers les magasins seulement, au bout d'un moment, quand ils en eurent marre de suivre leur rythme ils s'assirent sur un banc.

"-Ne jamais faire les boutiques avec eux, jamais, dit Ron  
-J'ai bien noté, lui répondit Goyle avec un sourire"

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant qu'Harry n'engage la conversation.

"-En tout cas c'est cool que vous vous soyez réconcilier avec Fred, dit-il  
-Ouais, j'en suis content moi aussi.  
-Et tu te plais ici ?, demanda Ron  
-Oui, c'est l'une des meilleures vacances de ma vie  
-Rien que ça !  
-Disons que c'est pas tout le temps que je suis avec des amis  
-Tu vois pas Malfoy, Crabbe ou Zabini pendant les vacances d'habitude ?  
-On ne peux pas dire que ce soit réellement mes amis et non je ne les vois pas. Le seul vrai ami que j'ai, en dehors de vous, c'est Théodore mais je ne le vois pas non plus, il doit rester chez lui.  
-Malfoy, Crabbe et Zabini ne sont pas tes amis ? Pourtant vous êtes tout le temps ensemble ?  
-On est obligé, à cause de nos parents, mais en vrai on se déteste, enfin surtout eux.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je suis sortit avec un gars il y a deux ans, et on va dire qu'ils n'acceptaient pas trop ça. Heureusement qu'il y a Théo et le professeur Snape de mon côté sinon je ne serais peut-être plus ici. Draco s'est excusé il y a peu et m'aide aussi maintenant. Mais ça ne les empêche pas de me lâcher quelques coups quand personne ne les voit, expliqua-t-il"

Il remonta légèrement son pull pour montrer ses côtes où on pouvais apercevoir pas mal de bleus.

"-Les enflures.., murmura Harry"

Ron hocha la tête.

"-C'est bon j'ai l'habitude, ne vous en faîtes pas  
-C'est pas une excuse, tu devrais pas avoir l'habitude, répliqua le survivant  
-Si tu le dis, sourit-il tristement"

Les trois garçons restèrent encore un peu assis et parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps avant que les deux plus vieux ne viennent les chercher.

"-On a fini !, s'exclama Fred  
-Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, renchérit Georges  
-j'espère que vous êtes prêt, termina son jumeau"

Les trois autres se levèrent et hochèrent la tête avant de suivre les deux plus vieux pour rentrer. Ils mangèrent ensuite en famille avant de passer l'après midi à... ne rien faire pour la plupart, et trouver une nouvelle idée d'invention pour les jumeaux, sous l'œil amusé du seul Serpentard présent. Le soir arriva lentement. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans leur chambre, les deux jumeaux et Goyle s'allongèrent sur leur lit avant que Georges ne demande :

"-On fait un Qui a déjà ?  
-Je le sens mal.., soufflèrent les deux autres"

Cependant ils acceptèrent tout de même et Georges sortit une bouteille de Wisky pur-feu et trop verres de l'armoire.

"-Okay je rappelle les règles : Chacun à son tour on va devoir dire une phrase commençant pas "Qui a déjà", ceux qui l'ont déjà fait boivent un verre, les autres non. Le but du jeu est de ne pas abandonner. On abandonne quand on est trop fatigué ou trop bourré. Le gagnant à le droit de donner un gage aux deux autres., expliqua Georges  
-Qui commence ?, demanda son frère  
-Moi puisque j'ai proposé !  
-Okay okay..  
-Qui a déjà embrassé quelqu'un"

Les deux autres descendirent leur verre.

"-Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux ou triste d'avoir bu se verre, dit Goyle  
-Moi non plus, à toi d'ailleurs"

Le vert et argent réfléchis un instant avant de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry et Ron le matin même.

"-Qui n'est jamais sortit avec un homme ?"

Malheureusement pour lui, et à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas deux mais un seul verre qui se vida.

"-Et oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ? J'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un et je suis gay, fait le calcul, répondit Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil"

Georges lui sourit plutôt du fait que Goyle n'avait pas bu son verre, donc il était déjà sortit avec un homme, donc Fred avait une chance. Finalement le verre qu'il venait de boire avait une utilité. C'était au tour de Fred.

"-Qui ne s'est jamais teint les cheveux ?"

Deux verres se vidèrent et Goyle tenta d'imaginer Fred avec les cheveux d'une couleur différente. C'était... étrange.

"-Tu t'es fait quelle couleur ?, lui demanda-t-il  
-Du bleu, accidentellement...  
-Comment on peux se teindre les cheveux accidentellement ?  
-Fred à réussi, ne chercher pas même moi je ne sais pas comment il a fait, rit son Georges  
-Imbécile, répondit son jumeau, aller à toi !  
-Qui n'a jamais mis en place un plan avec un professeur"

Sans surprise les deux autres vidèrent leur verre.

"-T'as déjà fait un plan avec un prof ? Qui et quoi ?, demanda l'autre Weasley  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir  
-Maiiiiiis"

Goyle voyait bien qu'il arrivait vers la fin, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps il le savais.

"-Qui.. as déjà... HIC.. confondu un.. mur avec un.. élève.. HIC"

Les deux Weasley descendirent leur verre en riant puis ce fut au tour de Fred de parler.

"-Qui n'a jamais été victime de sa propre farce, dit-il"

Seul Georges but. Fred fronça les sourcils. Goyle avait été victime de sa propre farce ? Il voulait savoir, mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air en état de le lui raconter. Ce fut donc à Georges de poser une question et celui-ci fit un sourire en coin.

"-Qui est déjà tombé amoureux de l'une des personnes se trouvant dans cette maison ?"

Fred but, sachant que le Serpentard était trop ivre pour se souvenir de ce verre mais il écarquilla encore plus les yeux quand il vit que ce dernier but aussi son verre avant de s'endormir. Soit c'était pour se mettre définitivement out, soit c'était un aveu signé de sentiments dont, même lui, n'avait pas conscience. Georges eut un sourire triomphant. Puis, après une question chacun les deux frères s'endormirent.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent vers midi avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

"-Plus jamais je joue avec vous, déclara l'invité  
-Pas drôle !"

Ils burent une potion anti gueule de bois et se préparèrent avant de regagner leur chambre. Soudain Ginny fit irruption à l'intérieur.

"-Les gars vous avez prévu quoi demain après-midi ?  
-Pas grand chose pourquoi ?, demandèrent les jumeaux  
-Comme papa ne travaille pas il nous propose d'aller assister au match de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley contre les Harpies de Holyhead ?  
-Oui pourquoi pas ? Ça te dis Grégory ?, répondirent-ils  
-Ouais ça peux être sympa  
-Nickel c'est noté !, dit la jeune fille en sortant"

L'après midi se passa tranquillement, ainsi que le lendemain matin. Puis, en début d'après-midi, Arthur monta les chercher pour se rendre au match. Ils descendirent donc et suivirent leur père jusqu'au portoloin qui devait les conduire jusqu'au stade où se déroulait le match. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent e commencèrent à discuter.

"-Vous pensez que c'est quelle équipe qui gagnera ?, demanda Ron, moi je suis sûr que ce sera les Canons  
-Pour moi c'est les Harpies, dit Ginny  
-Désolé Ron mais pour moi ça sera les Harpies aussi, dit Harry  
-On est 3, sourit Fred  
-4, répondit Georges  
-Et 5, conclut Goyle, désolé Ron  
-Tous contre moi !, s'offusqua ce dernier  
-J'ai bien l'impression, rit la seule fille"

Le match se déroula normalement. Toutes la famille parlait, commentait le match ou débattait d'autres sujets. Il régnait une ambiance paisible. Finalement, sans surprise et comme l'avait prédit la majorité, ce fut les Harpies qui sortirent vainqueurs de ce match. Arthur acheta ensuite à manger pour tout le monde et ils restèrent dehors jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Là, ils rentrèrent au terrier et dînèrent tous ensemble, commentant encore le match de l'après midi. Cependant, depuis deux jours Fred semblait songeur. En effet, après la soiré où il avait appris que son ami Serpentard aimait quelqu'un présent dans la maison il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit lui et hésitait à le lui demander. Georges l'avait remarqué et lui avait glissé, subtilement, au détours d'une conversation : "ne perds pas ton temps à hésiter, si un train te fonce dessus tu ne vas pas te demander si tu dois aller à droite ou à gauche, tu vas l'esquiver du premier côté qui te passe par la tête, c'est pareil pour tout." ce à quoi il avait alors répondu "si un train me fonce dessus, vu ma corpulence je passe en dessous". Ça avait fait rire son frère qui lui avait ensuite chuchoté : "fais le". Il avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il devrait lui demander, ça lui éviterais de se torturer l'esprit. Mais quand ? Pas maintenant, pas en plein milieu du repas. Non, il lui fallait un moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il trouverait bien.

Ce moment se présenta le lendemain soir, Georges avait été invité à dîner chez les Granger et était finalement resté dormir. Il se retrouvait donc seul avec lui. Il pris son courage à deux mains et se lança.

"-Dit Grég, je me demandais...  
-Oui ?, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui  
-En fait.. j'aimerais savoir si.."

Non non ça n'allait pas. Reprends toi Fred. Il respira un grand coup avant de reprendre :

"-Voilà ça fait un moment que je voulais te demander ça en fait.."

Il avait l'impression d'être une collégienne.

"Enfin, tu me plait, et.. est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?"

L'autre garçon resta muet quelques instants. Il savais que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Fred n'était pas de la simple amitié, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire souffrir d'avantage, il ne méritait pas ça.

"-Hum.. Je ne sais pas trop, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressent, laisse moi quelques jours pour y réfléchir s'il te plait.  
-Aucun problème."

Fred sourit. Il n'avait pas accepté mais il n'avait pas refusé non plus, il voulait juste du temps, pour faire une mise au point sur ses sentiments. Il était heureux.

"-Bonne nuit, lui dit-il"

L'autre lui sourit et son cœur tomba encore un peu plus amoureux de lui, comme chaque fois qu'il souriait. Il adorait son sourire, et savoir que c'est lui qui le provoquait lui plaisait. Il voulait le faire sourire, il voulait lui apporter le bonheur.

"-Bonne nuit, répondit Goyle"

Ils s'endormirent peu après.

Le lendemain quand Georges rentra il prit directement d'assaut son frère et l'entraîna loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

"-Alors ?, demanda-t-il  
-Quoi "Alors" ?  
-Alors tu lui a dit ?  
-Oui  
-Et ?  
-Quoi "Et" ?  
-Et il a dit quoi ?  
-Pas grand chose  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Il n'a pas dit oui mais il n'a pas dit non. il m'a demandé de lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir.  
-Putain ! J'ai perdu mon pari avec Hermy !  
-Quoi ? Quel pari ?  
-Elle avait dit que vous ne seriez pas encore en couple quand je reviendrais et moi j'avais dit que si  
-Mais c'est quoi vos paris à la con là ?  
-Le même genre de pari grâce auquel tu en est là aujourd'hui, tu te rappel ? Celui pour lequel, si tu perdais, tu devait inviter la personne que tu aimais à sortir ? Tu te rappelle ce pari que t'as perdu ?  
-Je t'emmerde George !  
-Oui oui, mais tu m'aimes quand même !?  
-Un peu  
-C'est mieux que rien, bon allez on y retourne sinon ils vont croire qu'on complote  
-Mais toi je suis sûr que tu complotes vraiment !, s'exclama Fred  
-Pas cette fois, rit son frère"

Les deux jumeaux rentrèrent et, comme il était l'heure de manger, appelèrent les autres pour qu'ils descendent. Une fois tout le monde installer ils déjeunèrent mais Georges voyait bien que "le petit nouveau dans la famille", comme l'appelait sa mère, était ailleurs. Il lui donna un coup de coude avant de lui chuchoter :

"-Tu réfléchis pour Fred ?  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Une intuition, alors ?  
-Oui. Je sais pas si je l'aime et si je suis prêt pour une relation et je veux pas lui faire de mal, il ne mérite pas.  
-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur la dernière partie, pour le deuxième point en revanche je ne peux pas t'aider, désolé  
-Et sur le premier ?  
-Oui tu l'aimes, ça se voit, même moi je le vois et je suis sûr que même cet imbécile de Ron le voit  
-C'est pas très gentil de traiter ton frère d'imbécile, rit Goyle, et sinon tu es vraiment sûr ?  
-Oui ! Ça crève les yeux, t'as plus qu'à t'en rendre compte toi même.  
-Merci c'est cool, et sinon, si j'accepte, ça te dérangerait pas ?  
-Ça veux dire que tu acceptes ?  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est une possibilité en effet, alors ?  
-Alors non ça ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais Fred parle de toi depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis ta première année. En plus il serait heureux alors non ça ne me dérangerais absolument pas. Et en prime tu sauverais mes oreilles"

Les deux garçons rirent avant de retourner à leur assiette respective, Goyle se demandant toujours s'il l'aimait et s'il était prêt et Georges en croisant les doigts pour la suite. Le Serpentard réfléchit encore un peu, encore quelques jours, afin d'être totalement certains, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire du mal à l'autre jeune homme en acceptant et en, finalement, se comportant comme un idiot finit. Il avait peur de faire un pas de travers. Ce fut une discussion avec la benjamine de la famille qui le décida enfin.

"-Hey Ginny !  
-Salut Greg, comment tu vas ?  
-Ça va et toi ?  
-Ça va. Tu es sûr toi ? Je te trouve très pensif ces derniers temps  
-Ho et bien.. on va dire que quelqu'un s'est plus ou moins confesser à moi et que je ne sais pas si je dois accepter ou pas  
-Fred te l'a enfin dit ? Sans m'en parler ? Il vas voir celui là.."

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

"-Revenons à nos moutons, pourquoi hésites-tu ?  
-J'ai peur de le blesser, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être prêt pour une relation, pleins de trucs comme ça.  
-Je peux te donner mon avis ?  
-Vas-y  
-N'ai pas peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Fred sait qui tu es et peu importe ce que tu feras il ne t'en voudras pas. Il t'aime, il respecteras tes décisions, tes choix, et t'aimeras tel que tu es.  
-Mais, et si j'étais pas assez bien ? Si au moment où je m'attache, il se tire pour quelqu'un de mieux ?  
-Tu es assez bien. A ses yeux, personnes n'est mieux que toi et personne ne le sera jamais. Peu importe ce que tu ne réussi pas à faire, tu sera toujours "assez bien", parce que quand on aimes quelqu'un, on aime aussi ses défauts et on accepte qu'il ne réussisse pas certaines choses. Il ne te quitteras pas pour quelqu'un de mieux, crois moi. Il ne voit que toi, et ce depuis environ trois ans."

Goyle sourit.

"-Merci Ginny, tu as raison. Je pense que je vais accepter  
-Wow trop bien ! Vas lui dire maintenant !  
-Oui. Au fait ?  
-Oui ?, demanda-t-elle  
-Quand tu ira le voir, ne l'abîme pas trop s'il te plait, dit il  
-Puisque c'est toi qui me le demande j'essaierai, lui promit-elle avec un clin d'œil"

Goyle s'en alla ensuite en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec les jumeaux et frappa à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrir il regarda les deux personnes présentes avant de dire, avec un petit sourire :

"-Fred ? Je peux te parler une minute s'il te plait ?  
-Bien sûr"

Georges sortit tandis qu'il entra.

"-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?, demanda le rouquin  
-De ce que tu m'avais demander, répondit-il  
-C'est à dire  
-Si je voulais sortir avec toi  
-Ho, et ?  
-Oui, j'ai mis longtemps à me décider parce que j'avais peur de te blesser, de ne pas être prêt ou de ne pas être à la hauteur mais maintenant je sais.. Je t'aime"

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Fred et il se sentit sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

"-Moi aussi je t'aime Greg, répondit-il simplement"

Les deux adolescents se prirent dans les bras puis Fred pris le menton de Goyle et le releva doucement, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis avant de les fermer et de poser ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre adolescent. Il restèrent ainsi quelques instant avant que le plus vieux ne se recule. Le Serpentard approcha alors de nouveaux son visages pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il sentit le Gryffondor sourire contre ses lèvres et fit donc entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Celle-ci alla chercher sa jumelle pour danser avec elle. Ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air mais ils avaient tous les deux un sourire béat, un sourire d'imbécile, heureux et amoureux. Ils répétèrent les mots qu'ils avaient échangés quelques instants plus tôt, rendant cet instant plus réel encore.

"-Je t'aime Greg  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Fred."

Ils avaient annoncés leur couple, officiellement, le jour de l'arrivée d'Hermione, soit le lendemain. Celle-ci s'était réjouis pour eux et les avait félicité, comme le reste de la famille.

"-Dit Hermy c'est pas génial de les voir enfin ensemble après tout ce qu'on a fait ?  
-Si, ils sont mignons en plus  
-Tu trouves ?  
-Oui  
-Plus que moi ?  
-Oui, avait-elle répondu dans un sourire"

Georges avait fait mine de bouder puis lui avait "pardonné" quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant de ne pas se vexer et qu'il était quand même mignon. Toute la famille était ensuite passée à table où la conversation tournaient pratiquement uniquement autours des vacances d'Hermione et du nouveau couple. Deux jours plus tard se fut Bill qui rentra à la maison, ravi de retrouver sa famille. il avait lui aussi félicité le jeune couple. Tout le monde semblait prendre cette nouvelle très bien mais Goyle lui appréhendait la rentrée, qui était maintenant dans une semaine. Harry vint donc s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, après le dîner, un soir où il le trouva particulièrement en retrait.

"-Hey Greg  
-Ho salut Harry  
-Tu penses à la rentrée pas vrai ?  
-Oui  
-Tu as peur ?  
-Oui  
-Il n'y a aucune raison  
-Si, j'ai pas envie que les coups recommencent, surtout que maintenant que je suis officiellement avec un garçon et que ce n'est plus juste "du passé" ça risque d'être pire.  
-Je sais. Mais dit toi que Fred est de ton côté, et nous tous, on ne laissera rien t'arriver, puis chez Serpentard tu as Théo et Snape, eux non plus ne te laisseront pas tomber  
-Merci..., hésita le vert et argent  
-Et si tu as un doute ou que tu as peur, parles en avec Fred, il saura quoi dire  
-Il a déjà vécu ça ?, grimaça Goyle  
-Il me semble, mais ne t'en fait pas pour lui il a réussi à tout faire cesser, je suis sûr qu'il fera la même chose pour toi  
-Merci Harry  
-Avec plaisir, prends soin de toi surtout, répondit-il en se levant  
-Oui, toi aussi, murmura le vert et argent"

Le survivant lui sourit et repartis. Goyle quant à lui se sentit un peu rassuré mais restait toujours légèrement inquiet. Peut-être qu'Harry avait raison et qu'il devait en parler avec Fred. Il se détendit légèrement, il lui en parlerait plus tard, ce soir, mais pour l'instant il devait profiter de toute la famille réunie et de la fin des vacances avec elle. Il se leva à son tour et vint entourer son petit ami avec ses bras. Il l'embrassa rapidement et lui sourit. Il devrait lui parler tout à l'heure mais ça pouvait bien attendre un peu, juste le temps de profiter un peu de l'instant.

La suite de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien, Goyle se mêlant maintenant plus à la discussion, ce qui fit sourire la famille qui n'aimait pas le voir triste. Il avait finalement décidé de profiter au maximum de ces derniers jours au terrier avant le retour à Poudlard, sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait se passer quand il y retournerait. Il aimait être là. Il sourit, il aurait voulu que les vacances continues encore. Une fois la soirée terminée il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait maintenant uniquement avec Fred car Georges avait rejoint sa copine dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Harry et Ron.

"-Fred ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je peux te parler ?, lui demanda-t-il  
-Oui bien sûr que se passe-t-il ?"

Le roux s'assis sur le lit, en face de l'autre garçon.

"-J'ai peur de retourner à l'école, avoua le Serpentard  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Hé bien... J'en ai parlé à Harry et Ron mais pas à toi, pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais on va dire que ce n'est le grand amour entre moi et les autres de ma maison  
-Pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?  
-On va dire qu'ils ne sont pas les personnes les plus ouvertes d'esprit que je connaisse alors, savoir que je suis déjà sortit avec un garçon ça ne leur a pas spécialement plus. On va dire.., chuchota-t-il  
-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont... ?, il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, Que t'ont-ils fait ?"

Goyle remonta doucement son pull pour laisser apparaître ses côtes où on pouvait encore distinguer des bleus, malgré le fait qu'ils datent de plusieurs mois. Fred serra les dents. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher ainsi à son copain. Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point il était génial ? A quel point il ne méritait pas ça, à quel point il était précieux. Il passa délicatement sa main sur les bleus, doucement, sans appuyer. Le Serpentard frissonna légèrement mais ne protesta pas.

"-Je ne les laisserai pas continuer, ils ne te toucheront plus.  
-Merci, répondit le vert et argent rassuré"

Il était sûr que le plus vieux tiendrait sa promesse, peu importe les moyens qu'il devait employer.

"-Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal, personne n'a le droit de te toucher."

Goyle sourit calmement et Fred l'embrassa. Puis Fred murmura contre ses lèvres.

"-Tu es à moi"

Cette phrase provoqua une explosion d'émotions et de sentiments dans la poitrine de Goyle. Il recommença à embrasser son vis a vis et le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Une des mains du plus jeunes se perdit dans les cheveux du rouquin tandis que l'autre déboutonnait la chemise de l'homme en face de lui. Fred approfondit le baiser et plaça l'une de ses mains dans le creux du dos du Serpentard tandis que l'autre descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous son pull, pull qui ne tarda pas à être envoyé plus loin, en compagnie de la chemise du plus vieux. Rapidement, leur esprits s'échauffèrent, mais il n'allèrent pas plus loin que de simples baisers, plus ou moins chastes, et quelques caresses. Ensuite ils avaient parlés un peu, Fred l'avait de nouveau rassuré sur le fait qu'il veillerait sur lui une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à l'école. Puis ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain ils étaient allés faire leurs courses sur le chemin de traverse. A peine arrivé, Fred avait pris la main de son petit ami, pour montrer qu'il était déjà pris mais aussi pour le rassurer et pour lui montrer, encore une fois, qu'il le protégerait. Certaines personnes qu'ils avaient croisés les avait regardé de travers alors le rouquin leur avait fait son plus beau sourire. Ensuite ils avaient croisés Draco et Théodore, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione était occupés dans un autre magasin avec Molly.

"-Salut Théo, salut Draco, les avait salué le Serpentard  
-Ho bonjour Gégory, avait répondu Théodore"

Le fils Malfoy s'était contenté de sourire. Théodore les avait félicités, il avait également ajouté qu'ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps, mais qu'il était heureux qu'ils se soient finalement décidés. Le blond lui était resté en retrait tout le long de la conversation alors Fred alla le voir.

"-Salut Malfoy  
-Weasley  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, et toi ?  
-Très bien merci, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'étaient pas vus  
-Effectivement  
-Que s'est-il passé de nouveau pendant ces vacances ?  
-De mon côté pas grand chose, j'ai juste de plus en plus de mal à supporter mon père, j'espère ne pas devenir comme lui plus tard. Et de ton côté ? Les choses ont bien avancées apparemment, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Je ne sais pas si un mois c'est ce qu'on peux appeler longtemps, rit le rouquin  
-Si vous vous sentez bien c'est le principal, sourit Draco, fait juste gaffe à pas lui faire de mal  
-Je n'y comptait pas  
-Même pas accidentellement  
-Oui chef, bien chef"

Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin et les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent le groupe composé de Théodore, Grégory et Georges dont les mouvements semblaient traduire une discussion mouvementée. Mais en réalité il racontaient seulement leurs vacances, pas très passionnant. Ils dirent ensuite au revoir aux deux Serpentards et rejoignirent le trio d'or et Molly pour continuer leurs achats. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés à la maison et avait dîner. Ce soir là ils s'étaient couchés tôt car l'école recommençait bientôt.

D'ailleurs, les valises avaient déjà été faites si bien que quand le jour J arriva ils n'eurent pas besoin de tout préparer à la dernière minute. Les deux parents emmenèrent les sept enfants jusqu'à la gare. Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard express tous ensemble et furent rapidement rejoints par Draco et Théodore.

"-On peux se joindre à vous ? On a enfin réussi à échapper à Pansy et Blaise, dit le fils Malfoy  
-Oui bien sûr installez vous, sourirent les jumeaux"

Les deux garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'installèrent puis se fut au tour de Lee de rejoindre leur wagon et enfin celui de Neville, qui s'étonna du nombre de personne présente.

"-Vous faites un concours de qui aura le wagon contenant le plus de personne ou quoi ?, demanda-t-il finalement quand Luna vint s'asseoir avec eux  
-Oui, et personne ne nous battra, rit diaboliquement le survivant  
-Je me doute bien, c'est déjà un exploit qu'on arrive à tous rentrer alors je ne pense pas que quelqu'un chercherait à mettre encore plus de personne dans un si petit endroit  
-A moins que ce ne soit une tentative de meurtre, compléta Lee"

Les discussion fusèrent, toutes plus diverse les unes que les autres si bien qu'on pouvait se demander comme ils pouvaient ne pas se perdre ou s'embrouiller les pinceaux. Le compartiment fût même renommé "Le wagon le plus bruyant" par Neville et Ginny. Une fois arrivé à l'école ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Fred surveillait tout de même la table des Serpentards au cas où certains avaient décidés de s'en prendre à son petit ami mais, en passant à côté de lui, le professeur de potion le rassura en lui disant qu'il veillait sur lui et qu'il pouvait se détendre, ce qu'il fit. Après le discours de Dumbledore et la répartition habituelle ils mangèrent puis se rendirent dans leur dortoir. La semaine se passa plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'il la passa à faire visiter l'école aux nouveaux élèves. Il avait également remarqué qu'une élève de deuxième année s'était beaucoup rapproché de celui avait qui il sortait et, bien qu'il faisait confiance à Goyle, il avait envie d'éclater la tête de la gamine dans un mur. Un peu violent, je vous l'accorde. Elle était même parvenue à se faire accepter par ses amis, qui ne voyait pas, contrairement à lui, ce rapprochement d'un mauvais œil. Si on lui avait demandé quels étaient les problèmes majeurs il aurait sans nul doute répondu : le fait qu'elle soit clairement attiré par Goyle, qui était SON petit ami, le fait qu'elle soit un fille, ce qui facilitait la vie du vert et argent s'il la choisissait elle et le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentards alors que lui était à Gryffondor et que les serpents et les lions étaient censés se détester. Tout ça faisait qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le bras de son petit ami quand elle approchait et qu'il avait toujours la boule au ventre à l'idée qu'il lui dise que tout était fini, qu'il la préférait elle. Son frère jumeau tenta de lui faire oublier ses craintes mais sans succès. Lassé, il finit par lui donner un ultimatum.

"-Parlez en ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas intéressé  
-Si je fais ça je passe pour la collégienne pathétique et jalouse et il aura encore plus de raison de la préférer  
-Bon, j'en ai assez de te voir avec tes peurs à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche alors soit tu en parles avec Gregory, soit c'est moi qui le fait  
-Tu n'oserais pas ?  
-!tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et on est déjà jeudi  
-Tu me les brises Georgie  
-Je sais, sourit-il"

Le lendemain Fred alla donc parler à son petit ami après le repas du midi.

"-Tu voulais me parler ?  
-Oui..  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est à propos de Lys..  
-Oui ?  
-On va dire que je suis... jaloux, en quelque sorte.  
-Jaloux ? C'est à dire ?  
-Elle te colle trop, elle est plus souvent avec toi que moi. On se voit presque plus en plus, à part quand elle est là. J'ai peur de te perdre Greg, j'ai peur que tu partes avec elle et que tu me laisse. En plus ça serait plus simple pour toi, c'est une fille.  
-Fred ?  
-Désolé  
-Fred ?  
-Oui ?  
-C'est ma cousine  
-Sérieusement ? Désolé, je me sens encore plus con du coup, s'était-il excusé  
-Faut pas, t'avais juste peur de me perdre, c'est mignon ?  
-Tu trouves ?  
-Oui  
-Merci ?  
-Oui, rit Goyle  
-Au fait, je m'excuse quand même pour avoir douter de toi  
-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il"

Le vert et argent l'attira contre lui, l'embrassa sur le front et le serra dans ses bras.

"-Tu es pardonné  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, je t'aime  
-Merci, moi aussi"

Les deux garçons se séparèrent en souriant et traînèrent encore un peu dans le parc, comme la première fois. Finalement tout ça allait bien se terminer n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

Fred sourit en repensant à ses années à Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Goyle avait quitté l'école et qu'il vivait avec son petit ami. Goyle était devenu un membre de la famille au même titre qu'Hermione qui s'était marrier quelques mois plus tôt avec Georges et Harry qui était comme un fils pour Molly et qui était désormais en couple avec Ginny, depuis à peine une petite année. Mais aussi Théodore qui était fiancé avec Lys, la cousine de Goyle. On toqua et Fred alla ouvrir la porte à son petit ami.

"-On doit y aller, ta mère vas nous attendre sinon  
-J'arrive, répondit le roux"

Il l'embrassa avant de retourner récupérer une petite boite sur son bureau et de sortir de la pièce. Aujourd'hui ils allaient manger chez Molly, toute la famille serait donc réunie. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, Théodore, Lys, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, et bien sûr Georges, Molly, Arthur et eux deux. Il y aurait aussi quelques amis à eux, tels que Draco, Severus, Lee, Luna ou Neville. C'était le jour idéal pour ce qu'il avait prévu. Personne n'était au courant de son projet, mis à part son frère jumeau et son épouse. Ils avaient bien entendu promis de garder le secret. Il sourit de nouveau et suivit son petit ami en dehors de la maison puis ils transplanèrent. En arrivant au terrier ils saluèrent Molly, qui leur reprocha de ne pas passer assez souvent, embrassèrent tout le monde, étant les derniers arrivés, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé afin de parler tous ensemble. Les deux derniers arrivants se mêlèrent à la conversation déjà entamée et renforcèrent donc le bruit du salon, achevant Molly qui tait en train de s'activer en cuisine. Heureusement elle avait bientôt terminé.

"A table !, appela-t-elle finalement"

Tous le monde obéis et ils s'assirent autours de la grande table placée dehors spécialement pour l'occasion. Une réunion famille-amis sans personne d'absent était une chose rare à la vue des emplois du temps chargés de chacun mais tout le monde adorait ces réunions alors ils essayait d'être présent dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et Fred pensa qu'il avait définitivement bien choisit sa journée. Le repas se passa bien, malgré le bruit impressionnant du au grand nombre de personnes présentes, et puis ces personnes n'avaient pas pour réputation d'être calme, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Cependant, après le dessert, Fred réussi à obtenir un peu de calme. Il se leva donc et sourit et parcourant l'assemblée des yeux. Puis il se retourna vers son petit ami et s'agenouilla en sortant la boîte qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche avant de venir. Goyle mis ses mains devant sa bouche.

"-Grégory Goyle me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir mon mari ?, demanda-t-il  
-O.. Oui"

L'ex-Serpentard sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il serrait l'ancien Gryffondor dans ses bras après que celui ci lui ai passé l'anneau au doigt sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

Molly et Arthur vinrent ensuite les embrasser, leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur, ils leur dirent aussi de prendre soin d'eux. Puis ce fut au tour de Georges, qui les félicita avec un clin d'oeil. Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Harry et de Ginny. Cette dernière sauta même au coup des deux hommes, en leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur. Elle se félicita également d'avoir plus ou moins aidé leur couple à se former et leur assura qu'elle s'occuperait, avec sa mère, Hermione, Georges et Harry de l'organisation du mariage. Harry lui se contenta de leur sourire. Luna fit une remarque sur les nargoles avant de les embrasser. Charlie et Bill se contentèrent d'un simple mot et d'un sourire. Percy leur souhaita du bonheur et surprit même tout le monde en venant les embrasser rapidement. Hermione elle les embrassèrent et la jeune fille mis Goyle en garde sur les difficultés de la vie en temps que mari ou femme d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Elle lui dit aussi que si il avait besoin de soutient ou d'aide pour supporter son futur mari il pouvait l'appeler. Puis elle partit rejoindre Georges, qui faisait semblant d'être vexé, en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Ron vint d'abord féliciter le Serpentard avec un sourire, tout en le mettant en garde, s'il osait faire du mal à son frère il se chargerait de son cas. Puis il sauta dans les bras de Fred en souriant et en lui souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur et d'amour. Lys sauta sur son cousin et l'embrassa en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Quand à Théodore il serra simplement la main des deux futurs mariés avec un sourire. Neville et Lee firent de même en glissant néanmoins quelques mots aux deux jeunes gens. Puis Draco les félicita et les embrassa également. Finalement, il les pris même dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Mais celui qui surprit le plus l'assemblé fut Severus qui réclama le silence pour faire un discours.

"Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué cependant je tenais à faire un petit discours, parce que ce n'est pas tout les jours., il sourit, Je vous ai connu à Poudlard et je dois dire que, bien que vous soyez de stupides cornichons, je me suis pris d'affection pour vous. Grégory tu étais dans ma maison, un de mes meilleurs élèves d'ailleurs. Je t'ai très vite apprécié, d'autant plus que tu m'aidais souvent et que, contrairement à la plupart de l'école tu me respectait sans que j'ai à t'effrayer, j'aimais bien ce côté là chez toi. Fred toi tu était avec les lions, je ne vais pas dire du mal d'eux sinon la plupart des personnes présentes ici me jetteraient des tomates pourries mais je reste un Serpentard malgré tout sachez le. Je ne pensais pas t'apprécier, tu n'était pas vraiment un bon élève en plus. Cependant en te voyant au plus bas, tu m'as rappeler moi à ton âge. Je me suis pris d'affection pour le mini-moi puis j'ai appris à te connaitre d'avantage et je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné. Enfin.. L'un comme l'autre vous méritez beaucoup de bonheur, et je ne dis pas ça souvent. J'ai été aux premières loges dès le début de votre couple, dans les joies comme dans les peines. Mais j'espère que je n'assisterais pas à la fin. je vous souhaite une belle et longue vie ensemble, bande de cornichons."

Fred essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler, comme pour beaucoup de personnes de l'assemblée, et applaudis comme tout le monde puis il alla embrasser le professeur de potion. Il le remercia longuement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, durant sa scolarité mais également après. Puis ce fut au tour de son futur mari d'aller l'embrasser et le remercier. Cette journée était effectivement parfaite. Il était ravi.

* * *

 **Hello c'est encore moi ! Donc, j'espère que l'Os vous a plu !**

 **Il a été réalisé pour répondre à un défi sur le forum "La gazette des bonbons au citrons", rejoignez nous (lien dispo en Pv ou sinon vous pouvez chercher directement dans les forums)**

 **Voici le défi :**

 **Couple : Fred Weasley x Gregory Goyle**  
 **Limite de mots : Moins de 19 000 mots et plus de 18 000 mots (Cet Os fait exactement 18 001 mots si on ne compte pas les notes)**  
 **Limite de temps : Trois semaines (Il a été posté le 13/11 soit le dernier jour du temps imparti)**  
 **Lettre : A (Titre)**  
 **Sentiment : Ravi ("Il était ravi")**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Review ?**


End file.
